Some shampoos provide both cleansing and conditioning properties. Such conditioning shampoos require cationic polymers for enhanced deposition and film formation on the hair shaft, as well as aesthetic properties, such as wet comb and feel. Cationic polymers, however, can be associated with undesirable environmental effects, and tend to build up on hair after repeated use.
Accordingly, there exists in the market a need for enhanced conditioning in the absence of cationic polymers, while still having good aesthetic properties (tactile, visual, and the like), because aesthetic properties are of paramount importance in personal care.